troyella oneshot: come to me
by zanessa6
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have know each other since they were 6 and are in denial about their feelings towards each other, but when gabriella's boyfriend cheats on her will her and troy finally be together?


Troyella oneshot: Come to me

**AN: To those who are reading my other story im sorry I haven't updated it for awhile but im half way through it and I've just been so busy with Christmas and new year and then I got this idea for a troyella oneshot but don't worry I'll have the next chapter of 'still there for me' up by the weekend. Anyway I hope you like this and please review I don't mind what you say good or bad I don't mind ) x x x **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy and Gabriella had been best friends since the age of 6, they we're now 16 they both went to the same high school, East High. They we're both in denial of how the felt towards the other but all their friends knew what they felt for each other….love.

There was just one problem Gabriella had a boyfriend, she was going out with the biggest payer at East High, but Gabriella didn't know that he was that. He was called James White and he was the football captain, he had jet black hair, green eyes, he was taller than troy but not as well built as him.

The whole gang which included, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan we're stood around Troy's locker just like they did everyone morning. Gabriella hadn't arrived yet but she soon walked in with James having a hand very low on her waist but Gabriella looked like she didn't mind. James walked her over to the gang and kissed her deeply right in front of troy, troy clenched his fists and this didn't go un noticed by Chad.

James pulled away as the bell signalled that it was time for homeroom "bye babe, I'll see you later" he winked at her and left down the hallway, troy kept his eyes on him and watched him check out a group of cheerleaders and shook his head. _God they have only been going out for two days and he's already checking out other girls…._troy was pulled out of his thoughts as two arms wrapped themselves around his waist, It was Gabriella. "What's up wildcat?" he looked down at her and smiled weakly at her "Nothing, Im fine. So, you and James huh?" he said trying not to sound jealous, but inside it was killing him.

"Yeah, I don't know why he asked me out, Im nothing special." Was her reply as she let go of troy and moved some hair out of her face, "yes you are, you're gorgeous" troy thought out loud then realised what he said and went bright red. "What?" Gabriella looked up at him. "Um….I said I think we better go otherwise Miss Darbus will put us in detention" he quickly grabbed his books and walked to homeroom without looking back at the gang.

Gabriella looked back at the gang confused "what was that all about?" "Im sure it was nothing Gab's now lets go before Darbus gives us detention" Sharpay replied and they all walked into homeroom just in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a couple of weeks and Gabriella and James we're still going out and he continued to show off in front of troy to make him jealous and it was working and James knew this. Today was a Friday and James and the football team we're having a party at his house tonight and of course Gabriella was invited to go and with it being the football team their would obviously be alcohol their which Gabriella would stay way away from but she knew that James drank and she just had to be carefully of how much he drank.

Gabriella and troy we're sat in his room as Gabriella was helping him with his chemistry homework. "So, you're still going to this party tonight then?" troy asked as he answered the last question and closed his textbook. "Of course, why?" "Just be careful ok, I know what guys like James are like when their drunk." Gabriella smiled at how caring he was towards her and she ran a hand through his hair "I'll be fine, I can take care or myself" "I know you can, im just saying if something does happen you know you can call me no matter what time it is and I'll come and pick you up." Gabriella leaned over and kissed his cheek "thank you, but im sure I'll be fine, look I have to go so I'll see you this weekend?" she packed up her things "yeah, this weekend." Troy repeated and then she left. As soon as the door closed troy sighed and fell onto his back on his bed and just lay there staring at the ceiling.

James came and picked Gabriella up at her house at 7pm, she wore a black sequin dress that came up to her knees and a pair of black heels **(pic in profile) **James didn't comment on how she looked he just kissed her hungrily and walked her to the car and drove to the party. Gabriella walked in a recognised no one _this is going to be a long night_ she thought to herself. 45 minutes into the party James was already drunk, he hadn't talked or even danced with Gabriella the whole time they were there. Gabriella had, had enough and made her way to the front door and on the way the way their she saw James making out with the head cheerleader holly! Gabriella ran out of the house crying and phoned troy.

Troy was sat in the living room watching a blank television screen when breaking free filled the air, he rushed over to the phone and answered it "hello?" all he heard was a sniff and then he voice spoke "tr…troy?" "Gabs, are you ok? What happened?" "Can…you come and pick me up?" troy knew this would happen and replied "I'll be there in 5" he hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and drove to James's house. He got out of the car and saw Gabriella leaning against a wall crying. He ran straight over to her and pulled her into a tight hug "sshhh, im here now, it's ok" He gently rubbed her back until she stopped crying. He carried her back to the car and drove her to his house. He helped her out of the car and carried her into his house and placed her on the couch as she had fallen asleep. He went upstairs and got a blanket for her and put it over her, he knelt down and kissed her forehead affectionately and moved the hair out of her face. "Night brie"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TROYELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella woke up to the smell of bacon cooking she smiled and walked into the kitchen to see troy making breakfast, she quietly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Morning Brie" he said without looking at her. "morning, and thank you for picking me up last night troy" he stopped cooking for a minute and turned around to face her, he ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead just like he did last night "you don't have to thank me, I told you I would come and get you if something happened" he kissed her nose and turned back round to finish cooking their breakfast.

After they had finished their breakfast they went into the living room and watched a film, half way through the film Gabriella started crying remembering what had happened last night, troy noticed this and pulled her onto his lap and help her close "It's alright Brie, im here" he gently rocked her and when her tears had stopped she looked up at him "troy?" "Yeah?" "Will…will you sing to me?" Troy looked at her with an 'are you serious look' and Gabriella nodded "ok, what do you want me to sing?" Gabriella thought for awhile then replied "whatever you're heart is telling you to sing" _Now is my chance to tell her how I feel_ troy thought before looking deep into her eyes and started to sing

_Under the silver stars,  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you everything.  
I wanna hold your hand,  
and say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe. _

Let me be the one,  
telling you it's alright  
sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
you can come to me.

When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, I will be the only  
Come to me

You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
for more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?

Let me be the one,  
telling you it's alright  
sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
you can come to me.

When I've got you in my arms (got you in my arms)  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart 

_Let me be the one,  
telling you it's alright  
sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
you can come to me._

_Whenever you need me, ah  
whenever you need me girl  
whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there_

_Whenever you need me, ah  
whenever you need me girl  
whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there_

Gabriella had tears in her eyes and troy quickly wiped them away "brie…..I love you" she searched his eyes and saw that he truly meant it she smiled to herself and replied "I love you too troy" he smiled and leant down and kissed her lips in a soft and gently kiss. It only lasted a few seconds and troy pulled away. "We took our time" Gabriella giggled. "Yeah we did, how long did you know?" Gabriella smiled widely "a while, you?" "The first time we sang together I Knew there was something their but it was after the musical when I realised that I loved you" Gabriella smiled and pulled him down for another kiss and this one was full of love and passion that they would share together for ever.

**I hoped you liked it, I don't know if it turned out good as I said it was just an idea that I had in my head over this Christmas and I decided to write it, so tell me what you think good, bad I don't mind and I shall post the next chapter of still there for me sometime this weekend. x x**


End file.
